Love Help
by Hunter of Shadows
Summary: Aura loves Doitsu but she doesn't think he notices her. So she goes to the Bad Touch Trio for help. But some unexpected things happen along the way, including a run in with Russia. Please leave reviews, comments or messages. OCxGermany
1. Love help

**HEY GUYS! I reposted this because I realized how bad it was so I redid everything just for you! Hope you like it! Please review and favorite! I love those.**

~Germany's POV~

A knock sounded throughout my house, my blue eyes darted up from the book in my hands. Sighing I rose from the couch and went to the door. Opening it I found the new Country, Terriate wringing her hands nervously. Her human name was Beka, and it fitt her quite well, Rebeka Aura Bonnefoy. She had cascades of golden wavy hair that ended in the middle of her back. Her brown eyes always looked like they could see into your soul. Her tan skin was kissed by the sun and her lips were an adorable pink that turned red whenever she blushed.

"Oh, um hi Ludwig. Is your brother here?" she asked with a sweet voice. "If he's not it's okay, I can come back later."

"Guten Tag Rebeka. Yes he is in his room with your brother and Antonio." I sighed inwardly, it sees my brother has ensnared another girl. Was there any girl that didn't like him? Why did it have to be Rebecca?! Why of all the girls did SHE have to want him? What's wrong with me?

"Thanks." She said quickly and tucked her hair behind her ear before leaving in the direction of Prussia's room.

~Beka's POV~

I ran to Prussia's room only to find a shirtless France blocking the entrance to the room. I quickly ducked under him and smiled. "Hey guys!" Prussia was lying out on his bed shirtless and flipping through channels on his flat screen. Antonio was laying beside him, also shirtless and looking bored, but he perked up when I entered the room. ". . .why are all of you shirtless?" I asked after a pause.

"Because it's hot outside and the girls in the house over love it!" Francis said while flexing in front of the window. I swore I heard multiple squeals come through the window as Francis grinned.

"Okaaaaay then. Anyways can I talk to you Gil?"

"What can the awesome me do for you mein liebe?" Prussia asked as Spain rolled his eyes.

"I need help from all of you, but mainly Gil," the trio smirked at this, "But it's not a big deal" I blushed red.

"So its love help right? Why didn't you say so dear sister?" Francis smiled.

"I was getting to that, you guys just distracted me for a moment that's all."

"So who do you like chica?" Antonio asked.

"Well um, I like Germany." I blushed even more.

"Mein bruder?" smirked Prussia as I nodded slowly.

"You came to the right people mon amour."

"Let's get started amiga."

I gulped and looked to the trio. "But he doesn't like me. And he barely notices me. He had the dullest expression when he saw me. And he called me Rebeka! Nobody does that! Everyone calls me Beka or Aura!" my face fell and I looked to the ground.

France sighed. "Haven't you learned anything from hanging out with us? It's going to be impossible for him not to notice you when we're through with you. Now, we have to do something with your hair. You never style it! You always just brush it and leave it hanging! You'd think that by living with me you'd learn."

With that last statement the trio ushered me out of the house to shop for clothes, make-up, and hair products. They uttered a quick goodbye to the reading German before shoving me into their car and speeding off.

~Later~

When we got back to my house there was at least ten bags of stuff I didn't think we needed. "I don't see why we need ALL this stuff." I estimated about four bags were make-up and hair products, and six were clothes. "Don't you think this is a little much?"

"Were giving you a make over, you can never have to much stuff for that!" Prussia paused for a minute looking at me then smirked as he brushed his hand over my E-zone. "Don't you want Ludwig to touch your upper thigh?"

I stiffened and stuttered, "H-how do you know my e-zone?"

"I told him," France said as I glared daggers at him, "And I bet you do want Ludwig to touch your e-zone. Ohononononon"

"Ok Beka put this dress on." Spain said as he held up a light blue dress that ended above my knees. It was sleeveless and would expose a lot of my leg; beside the dress was a pair of blue heels with gems on the side.

"No put on this one!" Francis held up an emerald green sleeveless dress with black hemming and gems down the center. This one was slightly longer but also tighter, the shoes were a pair of green heels with complicated straps everywhere.

"Wait, wait, wait! Wear this one!" Gilbert held up a black leather dress that was so short I thought it was a shirt. The top was heart shaped and would hug my curves tightly. The matching shoes were black leather boots that lased up the front and had a small heel in the back.

"You guys want me to wear one of _those_?!" I stared wide-eyed at them, "They are way too short!"

"That's why you're going to wear it leibe," Prussia smirked, "now pick one!"

"This is going to kill me." I muttered as I grabbed the blue dress Spain held up and went to the other room to change. When I came back out I saw the boys talking in a huddle. I dreaded what they were talking about but walked over anyway.

"—the make-up in bright blue, that way it stands out!" Francis exclaimed.

"No, we should make it the colors of the German flag. He'll love that!" Prussia said.

"No! The colors will clash with the dress!" yelled France.

"Oh dear lord, this is going to take forever!" I thought, "and why would I go to Germany's house in this anyway?"

"It has to be dramatic for the club we're taking her to or Ludwig won't notice her!" Spain argued.

I paled. A club?! They never mentioned a club before! "What do you mean a club?!"

"You know, a place with lights, music, dancing, girls, boys, drinks of an adult nature." Spain waggled his eyes and duck when my hand went to smack him. A grin formed on his face as I pouted, when Antonio saw the pout he laughed loudly and patted my head.

"I know what it is! I mean why are we going to a club?!"

"That's where we're going to show you off to mein bruder. The awesome me knows what he's doing so just relax." Prussia replied nonchalantly waving his hand around briskly.

"I'm going to die," I thought, but really said, "Can you guys stop fighting about it? I'm seriously starting to regret this decision. "

"Okay, okay Beka, sit down right there and we'll get started." Spain laughed. With that the trio attacked me with make-up, and hair products. "Please let Ludwig notice me!" I silently thought as I fought to stay still.


	2. The Club

**Okay so Chapter two is where my antagonist comes into play! What? You thought it was gonna be a cute little love story? Aw darn sorry! No I have action in later chapters. Sorry! Also don't forget that Beka is also called Aura sometime so don't be confused loves!**

**I don't own Hetalia! I do own Beka Aura Bonnefoy and the plot though!**

~Beka's POV~

It took the Bad Touch Trio a total of two hours for them to declare me "club ready." Which included straitening my wavy hair, then curling it, (which took a whole mega-bottle of hair-spray) and then deciding I looked better with strait hair they yet again straitened it. Then after that they went through at least twenty different colors for my eye-shadow with different designs. I never thought it took so long to get ready. I usually just brush my hair out then added mascara and natural colored eye-shadow.

They finally settled on gold and brown framing my face to accent my brown eyes. They gave me a string of diamonds for around my neck and blue gemmed dangling earrings. After the two hours of getting ready we got into Prussia's Lamborghini and drove to a club he swore Ludwig would be at.

I got out of the car with the Trio only to stop dead in my tracks. I could hear music blasting from the doors and saw flashing lights. We were at "Chaos in Control" it is one of the most exclusive and expensive clubs there is. How are we suppose to get in!? The line was at least a block long. I looked to my brother France desperately but he wasn't at all interested in my silent question. His eyes were staring at a group of blond girls near the entrance. I tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, slowly he looked back at me, "How are we getting in there?"

"That's easy mon cher. The Bad Touch Trio owns this club, darling sister." He replied with a smirk. Well actually, they were all smirking.

"Oh," I raised a thoughtful eyebrow, it made sense, "so what am I suppose to do once we get inside?"

"That's simple amiga, you dance to the music and leave the rest to us."

"We'll make sure he notices you, but you have to look irresistible liebe."

"And how do I do that exactly?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Simple sister, you dance with other hot guys,. . . .but it has to be naughty dancing." My brother smiled and waggled his eyebrows as I gulped.

"Mein bruder will definitely notice you then."

I turned around but I didn't have enough time to run back into the car. The Trio grabbed me around the waist and ushered me inside. Not even two seconds had passed since we entered the club when dozens of girls stormed the Trio and I was left all alone. To make things worse I didn't even see Germany.

I pulled at my dress nervously and looked around me. The dance floor was crowded by tons of people as the light flashed and music pounded. Behind the dance floor was a hallway with lots of rooms. I blushed when I realized they were probably for couples that needed to be "alone." I walked slowly to the dance floor, and looked for someone to dance with like the Trio said. I walked onto the dance floor and found myself surrounded by some hot boys. Namely Alfred, England, Romano, Feli, and Turkey. I blushed lightly and started to pull away but then remembered that if I wanted to get Germany I would have to look "irresistible." So I put on my best attempt at a sexy smirk and started dancing.

Germany's POV

"Oh I need another drink. Another beer please!" I said, to which the bartender quickly handed me another drink. I had yet to see a girl that could compare with Beka. That's why I came here in the first place, to get my mind off her and how she liked Prussia. She had to like him, why else would she be so nervous just asking to see him. How was I that blind, I should have guessed sooner.

"Hey Bruder!" Prussia called. Oh god, that's the last thing I need right now, my brother coming to gloat about all the girls he has or to say something about Beka. I scanned the crowd again trying to find a girl to keep my mind off Aura. I saw someone this time though, she was wearing a blue short dress and was dancing in a crowd of boys. Wow she's beautiful. I wonder who she is.

Gilbert had finally made his way to me, his other two friends following close behind. "Oh I see you noticed Beka already."

"Isn't my sister stunning? I never knew she would ever do something like that." The pervert Francis said dramatically.

"Th-that's Aura?!" My jaw dropped wide open and my eyes widened. The Trio nodded in response. I can't believe it! My face hardened at the sight of all those boys crowding around her. I wanted to punch them all and take her for myself. She looked up and I caught her eye, she smiled and started walking towards me, ignoring the protests of the boys behind her.

Beka's POV

I had been dancing against America when I saw Germany leaning against the bar. He looked so hot out of his uniform. He was wearing a black shirt that was tight and showed off his muscles and hard abs. His pants were simple black jeans, but to me he still looked irresistible.

The Bad Touch Trio was with him so I quickly went back to dancing. Doitsu was watching me so I decided to look at him with my best attempt at a sexy smile. His beautiful blue eyes seemed to be calling me so I decided to go over. The boys behind me started complaining and calling for me but I didn't care. I was almost to Ludwig when a drunk Ivan got in my way.

"Hello Aura," he swayed a bit, "You look so good, will you become one with me?"

"Um, no thanks Ivan." I said as his face became darker.

"Why not? You will be mine Beka!" And with that he picked me up and ran while I started kicking and screaming. He dashed through the club and into the hallway with rooms. People just moved out of the way and watched him carry me off. He took me into a dark hallway and set me down. "Shhhh Aura we don't want anyone to hear you." He said as he gagged me. I started to cry once we were out of the building and was going through scenarios in my head. None of them looked good, and one of them started to unfold when Russia through me over his shoulder and ran to a dark car and shoved me in the back seat.

"Don't worry Beka, I'll give you warmer clothes later." The Russian smiled then closed the door and started the car.

Germany's POV

That damn Russian took Beka right in front of me! The Trio and me had leapt after him the exact moment he took Beka but we still couldn't find and stop him. I swear I will get her back, and I will make Ivan pay for anything he does to her.


	3. The Cold

Ivan had blind folded, and tied my hands about five hours ago, and it had gradually become colder. I assume he's taking me to his house. I began to shiver and he noticed it and chuckled. God, why was he so creepy? "Where are you taking me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know pretty girl."

I sighed and started to cry. I just wanted to go home, I wanted my brother, I wanted to be at my house tucked into my blankets. Why would Russia want me? Ivan suddenly stopped walking and threw me in to a building of some sort. I land awkwardly on my hands and felt my shoulder pop out of place. It hurt badly but I bit back my yelp. If Russia was going to hurt me he wouldn't get the satisfaction of me whimpering in fear. But nails scraping at the door did make me cower, and I felt Ivan rush somewhere behind me. That could only mean one thing. Belarus was here.

"Brother! Brother. . .marry me brother! Become one with me. I know you want to. I'm way better then whoever is in there with you. Brother," she had started pounding on the door, "marry me! I want to be one with you!"

"Go away." Russia squeaked, "I'm busy."

"But I want to be one with you!"

"Come back later!" The door had started to give, I could hear the bolts coming lose.

"She's going to get in soon." I whispered, but not two seconds after I said this all grew quite.

I heard Ivan sigh, "I think she le-" glass broke somewhere in the house. She had broken a window and probably crawled in by now.

"Russia take my blindfold off!" I said nervously. A few minutes later my blindfold was removed and my hands unbound. I turned around to find Belarus glaring at me with a dark look. Russia was tied up and probably unconscious in a corner opposite of me.

"Well, well, well. Look it's Aura. Do you think you can steal my love? You little tramp! He's mine, now get up and defend yourself. It's no fun if you don't fight back." She almost growled.

Fight her? What? "What are you talking about?"

"You are going to pay for trying to steal my brother from me. Now get up and fight me, you little bitch." She hissed at me.

I rose slowly and locked eyes with her. If she wanted a fight then I was going to give her the toughest fight she'd ever been in. I might live with France but I spend most of my time with quarreling countries. I've learned a thing or two about fighting. I quickly popped my shoulder back in place and bit back another yelp.

She grabbed a piece of glass and lunged at me. I quickly jumped to the side and knocked her hand away before the glass could cut me. I spun around and punched her in the kidney. All she did was laugh and turn around slicing at me. I leaned back to avoid the slice that would have taken off my head. But leaning back put me off balance so when Belarus lunged again I couldn't move out of the way quickly enough. I felt an intense pain in my side and looked down to see blood coming from my side.

Belarus laughed when she saw the blood stain growing larger through my shirt. My eyesight was getting a little blurry at the edges, but I had to hold on if I ever wanted to escape this cold, forsaken place.

Germany's POV

Where could that stupid Russian have gone? Ludwig and the Bad Touch Trio had been searching for Aura all night. Ivan hadn't left a trace of where he went, they had already checked his house and all the back rooms of the club. "I hope Aura is alright." he said.

"My sister can take care of herself, well for a little while." Tears had started forming in France's eyes.

"It's ok we'll find her," Prussia smiled sadly, "Mein bruder and I won't stop till we do."

My brother had that right. I would find her, and when I do I'm never letting her out of my sight again.


	4. The Blizzard

Belarus laughed when she saw the blood stain growing through my shirt. My eyesight was getting a little blurry around the edges, but I had to hold on if I ever wanted to escape this cold, forsaken place.

"What? Does the girl have a scratch?" she laughed. Ivan had started to stir so she went to him. "It's ok brother once I get rid of her we can be one."

While she was distracted ran down a hallway. Maybe I could find something to stop the bleeding or buy me some time. I saw a bathroom and ran to it and quickly shut and locked the door. I heard Belarus coming, "Where did you go?" she said sweetly.

I looked around quickly and saw a wrap that you would usually put on a sprained ankle. It would work fine for now, I wrapped it around my torso and looked for a weapon. My eyesight was getting worse so I knew I had to hurry. Belarus started pounding on my door which made me jump up in surprise. I looked around again, there was a shower with out a curtain, an old toilet with a cabinet above it, and a sink. I checked the cabinet, and just my luck there was a black pistol. Of course the Russian would have one in the bathroom. I shook my head and laughed lightly. The blood loss was taking its effect I was officially light headed. Right as I grabbed the gun Belarus broke the door down.

I spun around quickly and pointed it at her. "Don't move. I'm not afraid to use this."

Germany's POV

Me and my brother had been wandering around Russia's country looking for Aura. We were currently in the middle of nowhere. The only building in sight was about a mile away. I was a simple shack nothing big. From this distance it looked like an old brown little thing. It had maybe three rooms.

"Should we check that very unawesome shack over there?" asked my brother.

I looked up at the sky. "We should probably head to it. It looks like a storm is coming. And I don't want to be stuck in a blizzard." Prussia nodded his agreement, and we started off at a jog to get to it. Just as we slipped into the house the storm hit. The wind started to howl and snow threw itself at the window.

"Why is Russia's country so cold and harsh?" Gilbert wondered aloud. "Oh good I see a fireplace with wood. Do you have any matches bruder?" I handed him the box I took with me and he started a fire.

"We're going to be here awhile." I sighed.

Aura's POV

Belarus froze, "No fair!" she yelled.

The gun shook in my hand and I sat down on the toilet. "I don't care what you think is fair or not! Now back up." She did as I told her to and went into the hallway. The lights started to flicker and I heard the wind pick up. Belarus smiled evilly and giggled a little. "What's going on?"

"Blizzards coming, pretty soon all the lights will give out, it'll get cold, and you won't be able to escape." She smiled wickedly.

I paled. Stuck here. . .with her AND Ivan, oh this couldn't get worse. The lights went out and Belarus jumped at me. I quickly fired two shots, one hit her in the left shoulder and the other missed. She didn't stop though; she lashed out at my arm and knocked the gun away. I quickly did a back flip to where I assumed the gun was, but I landed on something and slipped. I landed painfully on my butt, just as I was getting up Belarus jumped on me. She started hammering me with her fist and I instinctively covered my head. At least one arm was disabled thanks to my gun. I pushed my hips up and knocked her off balance. She reached out to balance herself and yelped as her left arm gave out. I grabbed her arm and made her tilt then flipped her so I could punch her. She squealed in irritation as I punched her and eventually broke her nose. She stilled and went limp. I got off her, she was probably unconscious. Now I just had to tie her up and escape.

I went to the room Ivan was in and looked around for the first time. It was dark but I could make out a fireplace, a table, and some chairs. The room was small and was growing cold. Ivan twitched and groaned, so I walked to the corner Ivan was in then grabbed a chair and bashed it over his head. Just to make sure he didn't wake up anytime soon. I started looking through the rooms for rope or something; I took the rope I had been tied with. There were six rooms total. Each room had a bed and bathroom except the one Russia was in. I then returned to Belarus and went to tie her.

As I put the rope around her she bolted up and grabbed my side where she had stabbed me. I screamed in pain as my wound started bleeding again. Belarus giggled then ran out of the room. I kneeled over and winced as my side started throbbing painfully. I stumbled to a corner where I found the gun again. I used the wall to get up and walk slowly to the door. I turned the corner and saw a shadow move; I shot at it and heard a high-pitched scream then something hit the floor. I moved slowly to Belarus and noticed I hit her in the back and proceeded to hit the butt of the gun on her skull. While it wouldn't kill her, she would be out of it for a while.

Germany's POV

"Do you hear that?" Prussia asked. A low rumbling had started and was growing louder by the second. I quickly looked out the door and realization dawned on me.

"We're leaving. Now!" an avalanche was coming towards us and if we were in this shack we would be trapped inside. My brother must have heard the urgency in my voice because he immediately grabbed the backpacks and food. I quickly scanned the room for anything we could use. I grabbed my pack and the candles on the table then rushed after Gilbert.


	5. Exhaustion

I collapsed to the ground, my energy was really lacking. I don't know how much longer I can hold on. But I had to at least get out of this house. My head tilted to listen to the storm. It seemed louder and harsher, if I left now I would most likely be frozen into a popsicle. I slowly picked myself up and went to tie Belarus, this time I made sure she was really unconscious. After finishing that I curled into a ball and huddled. I just want to go home. I hate this place, I hate the cold, I hate the blizzard.

Germany's POV

The avalanche was slowly gaining on us. We need to find shelter before we get buried alive.

"Bruder!" Gilbert yelled from somewhere on my left. "I see another hill! Should we try and climb it? We would be out on the avalanche's reach."

"What direction? Do you think we cold make it?"

"It's straight and about 30 degrees to the left. If we hurry we could make it I think!" I scanned the landscape and found the hill he was talking about. "Ok let's head for it! It looks tall enough." I yelled back to him then out on a burst of speed in the direction of the hill.

Aura's POV

I waited patiently on the floor, and listened to the howling wind. How long would this last? I wish it was over, I can't stand being here any longer. My stomach grumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. I had been in such a rush to find Prussia I skipped lunch. I slowly got up and walked past Belarus to the room Ivan was in. There was another room near him, thankfully it was the kitchen. It had six cabinets made of wood lining the top of the room and six matching ones under the counter. Plus a sink and a fridge.

I opened the top cabinets first and found vodka, vodka, vodka, and guess what else, vodka. I went to the bottom cabinets and found more vodka, a gun which I picked up, and finally some crackers. I ate them quickly and went to the fridge to look for more food. I opened it and found a ham, bread, cheese, grapes, lettuce, and a sunflower. I grabbed the food and made a sandwich.

I went to the window Belarus broke and looked out. The landscape was obscured by the snow that was everywhere. I started walking away when I heard faint sounds from outside and looked back out. I couldn't see anything but the faint out line of a hill to my right. I swore I heard something but I didn't want to go out in the blizzard. For some reason the howling had turned into rumbling, but it might be just because I'm so exhausted.

Germany's POV

We reached the hill with only minutes to spare. Me and Prussia were panting at the top of it and looking down at all the snow that could have crushed us. The rumbling and the avalanche stopped at the hill. We were safe for now, but I feared Aura was not. Where could she be?

Aura's POV

I kept looking out the window, and listening to the sound of the snow and wind. In a couple minutes the rumbling stopped, and the wind quieted down. A sudden voice behind me made me jump. "Why am I tied up? Aura, where did you go? Is Belarus still here?" It was Russia from the other room, he must have woken up. I slowly walked to the room and looked at him. "Beka?" he gave me a bewildered look.

"What Ivan?"

"Your alive, what happened to my sister?" he visibly shivered at the thought of her.

"She's tied up and unconscious in the other room." I replied with a smirk. "Now do you think this blizzard will end soon? I want to go home."

"Why don't you stay here and become one with me?"

"Because you're creepy and I like Doitsu. Now when is the blizzard going to be over?" I pointed the gun at him.

"Ok, ok" He paused and listened to the wind. "It sounds like it should be over soon. But I'm going to have to keep you here. You could be a useful hostage against everyone." I looked at him then at the gun I held. He suddenly broke free of the ropes and lunged for my gun. I naturally screamed at the top of my lungs when he landed on me and took the gun from my grasp. He looked down at me smiling while caressing my cheek. "Now we will be one."

Germany's POV

A loud scream pierced through the snow, my head instantly turned to where it came from. Prussia looked up as well, "Was that Aura?" he asked but I had already started running toward the scream. In a couple minutes I found a building. It was so close! It was right there. Not even a mile from the hill we were on! I drew my gun and looked for a way in. I saw I broken window and motioned my brother to it.

"Let's go to the front and go in that way." I whispered, we snuck around till we found the door. I nodded and Prussia kicked down the door and I rolled in, my gun scanning the room. I rested on Russia who was currently sitting on Aura. She screamed again and ii instantly shot him in the neck. He slumped over and landed next to Aura.

Aura's POV

Ivan was reaching for my shirt so I screamed again, and started struggling. Suddenly I heard a loud bang and Russia slumped to the floor next to me. I looked up and saw Germany holding his gun at him. He then rushed to me and hugged me fiercely. "Oh Aura I was so worried! I thought I had lost you frau!" he started to stroke my hair and I couldn't help it. I started to cry while rapping my arms around him. "Shhhh Aura, It's ok"

"D-Doitsu. . .I love you!"

"I love you too, Aura."


End file.
